Barricade: The Logs
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Logs based on 2007 RP of my character Barricade, and his Femme Viper.. This is for those who wish to see what happened in the past for our RP I will be keeping logs of Barricade under this story..it gets pretty awesome...Rated M for giant robot sex


This is not a fan fiction but this is an RP log...It's great..I PLAY BARRICADE...Viper is being played by someone else...there is Actuall RPed Sparking/Interfacing. so if you don't like it I would stop now ...this is about Barricade and a neutral femme named Viperstrike

By: hacker and viper

»The Energon Bar (LIVE) RP« as of Thu Dec 20 14:58:25 2007 GMTCreated at "ah.you'd sooner let her touch you then me,anyway." stretches,shiting his rotors to more comfortably suit the backrest

Barricade gabs her hands and pulls her over and puts his claws to her face gently "I hope repairs are not the only thing I can find you for."

Viperstrike smiles slightly," We'll see, shall we? After all trust is earned just like respect."

Viperstrike wants to be sure he isn't jsut using her.

Barricade releases her and lowers his optics pulling something out of his small storage compartment and hands it to her "that will reach me where ever I am..." he looks up to her "I trust you to know where I am ...you can trust me when you feel like it." Stands and walks up to the roof feeling like he's made a fool of himself

Viperstrike takes the small device and looks after him. Since his back is turned he doesn't notice the warm happy smile on her face.

Barricade stops and turns at the door to the stairs.."are you coming Viper?"

Barricade notes her smile and motions his hand to the stairs

Viperstrike gently tucks it away for easy reach in a safe spot before jogging after him," Yes." catches up to him," Of course I am."

Barricade smiks at Havoc "you should find blackout sometime..he's love you to blow him kisses.." smirks allowing her up the stairs "You could make cute little helicopter sparklings .."

Barricade follows her to the roof

Viperstrike laughs at that comment," That would be interesting to see."

Viperstrike settles on the roof and pats aspot beside her," Have a seat Cade?"

Barricade sits beside her "you are a difficult femme."

Barricade reaches around her and pulls her close

Viperstrike nods, optics dimming a bit; her lack of recharge catching up," Of course I am. It's becasue I like being difficult." leans on his shoulder lightly. It doesn't take her long to nod off, leaning on him heavily.

Barricade smiles and nods noting she's out cold and whispers "I like it when you are difficult..." Places his head agianst hers and just sits there looking up at the darkening sky.

Barricade looks down at the femme in his arms and reaches over with his free hand and lays it across her torsoplate and feels the warmth of her spark in it's chamber. He closes his eyes and sits holding her close, but keeping all sensors on alert.

Viperstrike stirs slightly and curls closer to Barricade, her optics flutter weakly and she mumbles suddenly," One-X."

Barricade looks down and pulls her chin up again "What?" he asks quilety

Viperstrike smiles sleepily," One-X is a good song for ones like us." lets out a low pitch yawn, fangs flashing before she nuzzles his hand. Viper got more touch open when she was sleepy.

Barricade takes his hand off her torso and nods to her. "I see...I don't listen to human music..."

Viperstrike cuddles against him tiredly," S'okay." surprisingly docile as well with exhaustion.

Barricade leans his free hand down under her knee joints and lifts her up and stands. "You need rest." He says quietly turning to the door to go back down into the bar and into it's back rooms to find her a quiet spot to lay

Viperstrike rests her head on his chest," No I don't." a yawn dissproves this statement.

Barricade growls "stop lying..." he pushes one of the doors open and walks inside laying her body down and pushing some empty cubes to the floor "Rest little one..."

Viperstrike grabs his hand and asks hesitantly," Stay...please?"

Barricade takes her hand and nods "for a bit."

Viperstrike smiles again and before she drifts off whispers," Thanks 'Cade." her hand doesn't let his go as she falls into recharge.

Barricade looks around and sighs letting her hand down he goes to the door and closes it and locks it and retunrs to the berth, he slowly lifts her back a bit against the wall and sits down beside her extending his legs on the berth, taking her hand. "rest." he sits awake watching over her keeping his optics on the door

Viperstrike shifts in recharge. She draps one arm over his lapr and the other loops around his waist so that she can rest her head on his chest. She let's outa sound of contentment and stays asleep.

Barricade looks down and wraps his arm around her back and smiles, and lets out a deep roar in his chest and quietly watches her

Barricade looks up suddenly his radio going off -this is Barricade...affermative...on my way.- Stands and releases the femme down to the berth alone and looks at her one last time before moving out of the room making sure it is locked and secured and making his way out of the bar...away from everyone, back to where he's been hiding.

Barricade walks back into the bar and back to the small room to find Viper just where he had left her and sighs almost thankful.

Viperstrike shifts, she sits up and yawns. Looking around she blinks muzzily," Cade?"

Barricade walks inside letting the door close behind him "here."

Viperstrike gives him a curious look," When did you move?" blinks," And why didn't I wake up when you did?" shakes her head," Ugh, to early to be thinking."

Barricade nods "you need more rest." Barricade steps forward and leans down taking her hand helping her to sit. "I was called away for a moment...Decepticons...I still have operations to perform."

Viperstrike ahhs," I see." pouts a bit petulantly," I don't need more rest. I've had more than I usually have as it is."

Barricade lifts her up into his arms "Very well ..." pulls her to his chest and stands there quietly not really saying much

Viperstrike squeaks as shes picked up, but relaxes," YOu know I could get used to this..."

Barricade nods "I would appreciate it if you would..you being uncomfortable is not my intention."

Viperstrike chuckles," Well if you were me wound't you find being swept off your feet like a damsel in distress a bit disconcerting? I know I'm not used to others caring enough to do it. OR brave enough to do it to me for that matter."

Barricade nods and sets her back down on her feet. "My appologies."

Viperstrike rolls her optics," Gah, mechs. You misunderstood. I was implying-" stops as a beep reaches her audio. She reaches snags her pad from sub-space and starts tapping on it," I'll finsh with you in a moment."

Barricade nods and crosses his hands across his chest and looks over her shoulder at her work.

Barricade grunts and turns sitting down on the berth and waits quietly looking her over, from optics to her ankle joints and thinks her over

Viperstrike sighs as she sits in a chair and tosses the pad on the table next to her," Slaggers. Some days I don't mind them, others I just want to squish the lot of them..."

Barricade nods "when you want help let me know.."'

Barricade looks up "with the slagging I mean."

Viperstrike chuckles and rubs her face," I will. Unfortunately many of them are to important to squish."

Viperstrike sighs again," My life is too complicated. At least they don't know what I am. Press would have a field day over it, and make me more of a villian than they already do."

Barricade stands "Why bother in human affairs?"

Viperstrike takes a moment to think that over.

Barricade stands and puts a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him "I am fond of you..." he looks down as though trying to find the words that are burried in his processor. He shakes his head and decides not to say more, taking the datapad from her tossing it aside "my leader would rather I keep from this place, but there is only one reason I keep coming back...I tell him it's for the high-grade..." touches her face gently " I will never tell him the truth in the matter." pulls her closer.

Viperstrike blinks as she's pulled out of thought and closer to Cade. His words sink in and her optics widen. A soft smile makes her face light up," Barricade..."

Barricade looks down quielty "yes?"

Viperstrike turns her head to nuzzle his palm, this tiem knowign she was doing the gesture," Thanks. And...I must admit, your company always leaves me feeling...happier no matter what."

Barricade nods and sighs as though his spark is heavy but relieved

Viperstrike smiles and grabs his hand so that she can sit with him again. She liked curling closer to the larger mech; it made her feel safer for soem reason, despite his less than stellar reputation.

Barricade sits with her quietly "I am glad you are pleased with me." he finally says quitly leaning his head down to hers wrapping his arm aournd her the tires on his forearms spinning quietly

Viperstrike churrs and curls into him, wrapping her amrs around his waist," You're sarcastic, gruff, and rude, and tough. What's not to like?"

Barricade smiles "stroke my ego anymore and I'll leave."

Viperstrike laughs softly," Sorry. I couldn't resist. Though why you put up with a venemous snake like me, alludes me."

Barricade smirks and pulls your face closer "I've gotten use to getting spit at by snakes...I kind of like a little venom." Runs a claw along the side of her face.."I'm sure you like to dole it out..."

Viperstrike smirks back, fangs glinting," Give me a chance to sink my fangs in you and we'll see how much venom I dole out, hmm?"

Barricade smiles "gladly." Leans in closer to her watching her optics closely

Viperstrike sits still, staring him back with a spark of challenge in her optics.

Barricade pulls her closer and stares into her eyes and rapts his caws against her torso plate "what do you feel in there eh?" Smirks and runs his free hand down your leg armor "Getting angry with me yet? ..sick of me yet?"

Viperstrike chuckles, and strokes his sides," No hate or aner right now. And certainly not sick of you. What about you?" lets one clawed hand tap his chest lightly," Will you hate me, or become sick of me?"

Barricade does not stutter "I do not hate you, nor am I sick of your presence, i do however grow frustrated with you asking so many questions." Reaches around her sides to her torso plate and growls at her a bit.

Viperstrike laughs softly," Hmmm, it's just in my nature I'm afraid." lifts up a bit to nuzzle his neck.

Barricade lets air out of his intakes slowly as she comes closer, his optics dim slighly as he takes her arm in one of his hands and pulls her as close as he can get her touching his torso to hers...

Viperstrike sighs happily and presses against him, she wiggles her arms loose and drapes them both over his shoulders; moving to perch in his lap.

Barricade smirks "you are simply Evil." leans back pulling her up ontop of him quietly "And I find it facinating...that you are not a decepticon."

Viperstrike 's optics shutter," It's...nothing really. Just no interest." dislikes the topic," If the point realyl so important?" will tell him if he really seemed to need to know.

Barricade nods and growls quietly letting his arms down a bit trying not to press her or scare her off..

Viperstrike relaxes once he lets up some, and lies on top of him, her arms now around neck," You're...nicer than I thought you would be...in your own way."

Barricade nods "I do not wish to scare you off with war stories...and ...it's been since before the war that I was...this close...to anyone...mech or femme.."

Viperstrike snickers," War stories would have to be pretty gruesome with what I pulled myself out of to scare me off. Besides, I just don't scare easily." purrs against his chest.

Barricade touches her armor quietly runing a hand on what would be the alt form's front end, and touches the small dodge symbol on her "good.."

Viperstrike sighs, cradlign her head in a spot between hsi neck and shoulder.

Barricade pulls her body up forcefully and hisses at her quietly "this might scare you off." positions her closer to his vocal processors "spark with me ..." he demands as quietly as possible with his energon lines flooded and rushing.

Barricade looks her up and down "Interface your processor with mine..."

Viperstrike purrs throatily," I'd love too. But...you'd have to get my entire top armor plate stripped off mon Hunter."

Barricade cracks his claws "It can be arranged"

Viperstrike smiles, and shifts so that he can get at it," Than get it off of me cherie."

Barricade reaches over gently and runs his claws over the plate and slides his claws up under it pulling it and hearing it strain "I do not mean to injure you." pulls once more feeling it free off in his claws and drops the piece of metal to the ground "better?"

Viperstrike sighs and shrugs off the meshing kept under that armor like Kevlar. though most human females wouldn't term it as such," Much." runs her claws up his sides again.

Barricade takes her hands in his and pulls them to his chest and puts her hands on the two fog lamps and presses them in using her hands "There...simple.." the bumper across his chest splits and slides lower as the rest of his chest opens slowly. his spark chamber still closed.

Viperstrike takes one hand and runs a claw gently over the seam of his chamber. She's entranced by teh pulse she feels under the protective plate, and how warm the metal is there.

Barricade purrs at her quietly and starts to scratch at the under armor coving her chamber and pulls some of it away..trying to get to her chamber

Barricade growls

Viperstrike moans and let's her chamber split open and she pets his. She doesn't think she could coherenetly string a sentence togther and settles for purring back.

Barricade looks down at her champer and into her spark and looks at her again "be certain this is what you want." he states and waits for her response.

Viperstrike nods, leans down and kisses his 'cheek' ," Yessss. please."

Barricade opens his spark chamber quietly after a few moments of hearing creeking metal, it's been a long time since the chamber had been opened he pulls the smaller femme closer to himself and locks his optics with hers.

Viperstrike lines her chamber with his and slides her hand into one of Cade's. She looks him right back and purrs at him," Ready?"

Barricade nods and pulls her closer his spark dancing in the chamber now leaning toward hers. "When you are, you may start." He says quietly and softly with no malice and no anger..just soft ...and quiet

Viperstrike moans as she press her psark to his, energy arcing between the two. She places her other hand at his side where she can pet him lightly still.

Barricade starts to growl with the heat building between them. He reaches up and takes her face in his claws to keep her attention "Stay here...in my optics..." He pushes air in and out of his intakes forcefully and can feel his energon lines straning to do their jobs.

Viperstrike lets her own intakes kick in. She locks her optics with his and tries to press herself closer as she moans," Cade...Can't..." her hand digs into the armor at his wasit.

Barricade pulls her forward holding her steady "You can..." he mutters quietly not letting thier sparks apart as he feels himself burn out a few fuses.

Viperstrike lets out a whuff of hot air as she strains to hold the connection. Something shifts in her that makes her gasp at the pain pleasure of it.

Barricade mutters quietly "almost there ...viper the connection is working..." Pets her head quietly realising she has not done this much if at all and lets a rumble out inside himself..the reving of his engine...

Viperstrike shudders, her hand clenching his," Caaaaade..." breaks optic contact and bites into the metal of his shoulder plate, arching into him.

Barricade roars out as his armor is punctured and pushes against her chamber sealing them together he claws at her back and pushes his head to hers as he lets out slow and even breaths to cool his system

Viperstrike shudders violently, stiffening as she hangs on the edge of overload. She cycles the hot air out though her intakes faster. She let's go of his shoulder and screaming in Cybertronian," BARRICADE" a large carckle of energy arcs between them before spilting and slamming back into both chambers.

Barricade musttters "viper..."quietly touches her face with a claw

Barricade seperates from her and pulls her up

Barricade sighs "are you all right?"

Viperstrike huffs and let's her self be pulled out, as she pants now to cool her systems. Her chamber closes over the brigh spark," Wooo..." her optcis flutter up to meet his again," That...was fantastic." smiles weakly at him.

Barricade smirks "you have no idea." HE touches her sealing his own chamber and closes his chest armor

Viperstrike sighs as she looks at her armor on the floor," That...is going to be diffucult to get home without." leans down to scoop up the light mesh armor. She sits back in Cade's lap to clip it in place this time.

Barricade smirks "thank you." he looks down "I do not say such things often but thank you

Viperstrike smiles softly as she finishes," I should thank you." flushes a bit," You...made it...simply perfect." rusn a claw over her bite mark," I do apologize for that though."

Barricade waves a hand "it's nothing."

Viperstrike chuckles, once more regarding her armor," hmmm...how to get anywhere without it." mulls it over, finding her perch on Barricade very comftorable.

Barricade stis up and growls "Damn...I must go..I've been summoned away forr a time ...I will return to the nemesis when I am finished." Stands and touches her torso plate "get that fixed I will see you shortly."

Viperstrike nods and slides off of his lap," I'll remember that." Hugs him aroudn teh waist," Stay safe."

Barricade sets her to the side and stands "I did enjoy myself though... we must do it again sometime." Turns and pulls the door back and leaves silently

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nemesis

Barricade stands and puts his tool kit back away and sighs opening his door and stepping into the hall

Viperstrike smiles when she spots him and widens her stride, she gets up close and stands on tip toe to kiss his cheek plate," Bonjour mon Hunter."

Barricade turns and nods to her "Viper." grabs her arm and spins her around a bit to get a look at her "Got your back plating repaired...your torso plates on...but it still needs work.." sighs

Viperstrike blinks before laughing softly," I know, I know. I've just been feeling...a tad tired, thus I've been more lax than I normally am. Forgive me cher."

Barricade shakes his head "There is nothing to forgive." He looks both ways before opening his door and motioning her inside and sealing the door behind them.

Viperstrike perches on his berth and looks around, nothing shows it's really lived in. Even the berth shows few scuff marks of a Cybertronian rechargign on it. She moves and lies on ehr side, stretching out comftorably," Now what have you been up to?" is curious since he left the bar for the Nem.

Barricade folds his arms across his chest. "My agenda is not important." He sits beside her "Look I do not want you to kiss at me in the halls...if starscream sees...I don't know what he will do...so please ..lets leave our ...involvent at the bar or in my quarters."

Viperstrike gives him a searching look but lets it go," Sure, I can live with that." smiles slightly.

Barricade sighs and nods "You are not a decepticon...I fear for your safety...trust me I know you can care for youself Viper...but even I do not wish to upset whatever balance is here..." looks to her meeting her optics for the first time "May I fix your torsoplate?"

Viperstrike tilts her head before rolling to lie on her back," If it isn't to much of a hassle, I don't mind at all."

Barricade nods and stands looking down over her with a smirk "I tore that appart didn't I?" he sighs and reaches to her sides gently pulling it off again and takes it over to his worktable. He reaches in his cabinet and pulls out a tool to push out the dings and reset the hinges. He also pops out teh dodge sybol on the hood and it clinks to the ground bouncing away under the berth. "This will do better." He pulls out the small trinket and places it where the small pentagon shaped hole had been made by removing the car's emblem. "This will let me know where you are ...like the trinket I gave you lets you see me." He says quietly turning and leaning down over her quietly snapping the smoothed out plate back on. "You'll need to resurface this plate, but it should be more comfortable now."

Viperstrike taps teh small emblem and contemplates everythign that's been happening so far, a distant look on her face.

Barricade looks down at her "What's wrong?" not one to tread on ceremony

Barricade takes her arm "I am doing this for your safety...what is slagging wrong?" he tries to soften his voice and calm himself

Viperstrike squeaks as she shaken out of her thoughts," Nothing is wrong, I was just...thinking is all." strokes the new edition to her armor," I just feel a bit out of it as well."

Barricade nods "you need recharge then."

Barricade places a hand on her arm "I can't believe you've run around damaged like that these past few days.."

Viperstrike frowns," I've been recharging to much as it is." taps the spot over her chamber ansentmidnedly," And I'm fine, the damage was negligble comapred to otehr times I've walked away with damage."

Barricade grabs both of her arms pulling her up "What are you keeping from me ..."

Viperstrike gives him a level stare," ME being a neutral femme I thought you'd figure it out. Think hard, why would I go through such lengths with a solid chest piece PLUS meshing over my chest to protect myself?"

Barricade releases her "I am sorry..." turns from her his optics lowered "You are damaged...and it's nothing I can fix is it?"

Viperstrike smiles grimly," Mechs, always jumping ot conclusions. They never forced bonded with me, I managed to get away while leaving them dead, and several pounds of my metal behind but I survived it." carefully places a hand over one of his," My damge I fixed myself, your empathy also makes me feel better."

Barricade turns to meet her optics "you are not angry with me?"

Viperstrike leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek," why would I be? You have a right to worry and question."

Barricade shakes his head "I am not your keeper ...we are not bonded yet...we just ...interfaced...sparked...whatever term you prefer." he looks down "I do worry about you..."

Viperstrike wriggles out of his grip on her arms and wraps her arms around his neck, pressign her face into the crook of his neck reassuringly, "Its nice to know someone cares about my safety and health. I know I worry about you." nuzzles him," I swear to Primus I'm not mad at you."

Barricade nods reaching around her quitly "and your spark...have you run a scan of it since we were together?"

Barricade sighs "it may be strained...could be why you are in recharge so much."

Viperstrike shakes her head," One thing I have yet to make for myself. And I don't trust the Con medic and the Bo medic won't even look at me; he'd rather slag me I think." makes a hmming sound to his last idea," Maybe..."

Barricade stands letting her out of his grip "You know I'm a science officer right?"

Barricade shakes his head and raises an optic ridge at her

Viperstrike laughs," No I didn't." tilts her head," Might explain why you're more calculating and cautious than most Decepticons I've met."

Barricade opens a small container and pulls out a small scanner "This is old but it should do the scan." He looks at the back of the device and turns it on, and turns it over. "There we go...this should do in the way of a medical drone...however you will need to see someone ...I don't care who." he stands and leans her back and stats to scan her torso..

Viperstrike feels a nervous but resists the urge to fidget. She relaxed teh ebst she could so that he could scan unhindered.

Barricade his optics get wide and bright. "That is not possible." pulls up the scanner near her neck and pulls the scanner back touching the screen lightly. he moves back quietly sitting down in his chair and looks at her with a lost look "Sweet Cyberton it's not possible..."

Viperstrike frowns, sitting up," What is it Cade, what's wrong?"

Barricade looks down and hands her the small scanner and turns the screen to her.." you have two sparks ..." he says quietly and calmly

Viperstrike 's hand rises automatically to press over her chamber," Wh-what?!" sounds stressed.

Barricade hands her the scanner "look for yourself." he says standing and moving to her side

Viperstrike takes teh scanner in trembling claws and looks at it. Indeed, a second spark pulses slightly under and to one side of hers. She puts the scanner out before the overwhelmign situatio gets to her," Cade..." optics shut down as the normally unflappable femme 'faints'.

Barricade sighs "that's why you've been recharge crazy these past few days..."

Barricade shakes his head and stands picking her up and laying her back on his berth quietly. He pets her head "my little snake..." he stands and makes sure the door to his quarters are solidly locked and the code is encrypted

Barricade turns back and scoots her flat on the berth "rest..you are safe here." he turns back to the com "computer only allow access in and out of this room to Viperstike." he says and sets the door. He takes one final look at her and turns leaving, moving out to the corridor and out of the ark. Barricade transformed and flipped up his sirens on heading for the bar.

Viperstrike groans and shitfs before shooting up," Barricade?!" Only silence greets her and she curses at herself in every language she knows. She was such a glitch, she could have and should have handled that better! Now Cade might not want her or...She placed a clawed hand over her spark chamber. Sighing she let her hand drop and registered the fact that she was craving sweet High-Grade...But she knew none could be foudn here. Now to leave teh safe room or venture out and maybe get hurt? Sighing again she opted to stay put and hoped Barricade came back...

Viperstrike fidgets for about 15 minutes before huffing as the craving get's worse. Finally she stands and exits teh room carefully; all scanners on high alert. The moment she hits the outside of the Nem she hits it and takes off for the Bar. It always had the sweet stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

the energon bar

Barricade rolls up to the bar sirens blaring. He kills the siren and transforms pushing the door open forcefully and taking a seat at the bar

Barricade mutters "HIGH GRADE...and get it right this time...drone..." he says to the drone behind the bar

Barricade takes the cube and mutters "keep theses coming."

Barricade sits with four empty cubes working on his 5th

Havoc comes out of recharge,stretches the kinks out of his joints and plates,feels a slight drizzle coming on,so headds down inside.blinks.someone appears to be drowning themselves.

Barricade mutters to the drone "What part of keep them coming does not compute!?"

Havoc watches the drone have a virtual fritz out. has to laugh. takes his usual seat,not two stools from the cop car determined to drink himself silly "what's the occassion?"

Barricade shakes his head "None of your business..." downs the next cube. "Primus it's not possible...it's not.."

Havoc " now you know,going and saying something like that's just BEGGING the question."

Barricade shakes his head and grabs another cube

Barricade out of no where slams his fist onto the table "Starscream is going ot have my head..."

Havoc "suit yourself." doesn't add to his open-ended reply,that th-blinks. "he is?why,what's you get up to?"

Barricade shakes his head "I should have never done it..she's no good.." sighs pushing air out of his intakes definatly getting more loose

Barricade smacks his fist into the bar "This is just great...he's gonna slagg me...I have to do something...stupid ...GLITCH"

Havoc "she?he?you?" he enquires,starting on his first cube as the saleen starts on his.i don't know.tenth?

Barricade turns to havoc and puts his hand on his arm. "Viper...Viper.." he can't talk straight. He pulls out the small scanner and lays it down in front of havoc and points. ."There do you see my distruction?"

Havoc is surprised at the claws on his arm. blinks down at the scanner.quickly digesting that those scans are of Viper and- blink.

Barricade takes another cube and sighs "I should just slagg myself now...Viper's in recharge back in my quarters on the Nemesis..."

Barricade starts stacking empty cubes into a tower

Havoc is quiet for a short while,not that 'cade'd notice he doesn't think. "time to think this over would be priority.." eyes the cube tower.

Barricade mutters "who can think?"

Havoc "you could.you don't have to.not now,or too hard...we'll have a medic look into it.swear him to secrecy or something.how about that?"

Barricade shakes his head "the medics would not see her...I would have to be there ...and they would slag me for sure..."

Barricade sighs "not to mention her."

Havoc "so pessemistic,cade.something will work itself out.meanwhile.im going to say that...i've never seen anything like this.how is her body capable of holding more than one spark?:

Barricade shakes his head "I went to the academy ..but this ...this is beyond my science...the white autobot may know more.."

Barricade sighs "It is as though her spark...divided..."

Havoc "divided?what,like your sparking was stimuli?doubt it's just her spark that's doing that."

Barricade shakes his head "My spark is fine...I have run scans ..."

Havoc finishes off his cube,licking the remains from his teeth. "no sense in freaking out now." looks down at the hand still clutching his arm.

Barricade sighs "my appologies..." takes his hand back "I am such a piece of slagg.."

Havoc "it's alright." running a superficial scan on Cade's stat's. "you've gone and over charaged yourself."

Barricade mutters "My condition is of no concern..."

Havoc "i suppose you'd say that to Viper and not get a thwarting response."

Barricade looks down his optics dim "You're right..."

Havoc "usually am.now,you look about ready to fall off your stool you're balance is so shot."

Havoc gestures that maybe he wants to move?

Barricade lifts up his hand "I'm fine...I can hold my high grade.."

Havoc "but can you hold yourself up?a booth at least,come.before you hit the floor."

Barricade nods and stands putting a hand on the helicopter's shoulder "Lead the way ..birdy.."

Havoc "no nicknames,cade." lets the much shorter mech's hand slide from his shoulder as they both step down.isn't much for support.but does manage to steer the drunk mech into a booth.

Barricade sits "I can't believe this ..."

Barricade sighs "viper and I haven't said anything yet...she passed out before we could talk...slipped into recharge."

Havoc makes a sympathetic noise. "you'll get the chance.no rush." isn't a relationship guru by any means,but yes.

Barricade looks at havoc like he's off his rocker "you and I are about the same age...don't preach to me about no rush..." he slams his hand down on the table "I care for her ..yes...but this is not something we expected...Glitch ..I can't even explane it...and I hade 12 Vorns at the achademy"

Havoc whistles [recorded of course. "long time...we were probably at the academy at the same time.weren't we?"

Barricade sighs "I don't know did you take advanced astro physics..cause I was teaching it."

Barricade mutters "I was young but I was smart"

Havoc "ugh,no."watches the other's dimming optics "more of a social sciences kinda mech."

Barricade sighs "flirting with femmes it is then"

Barricade slipps into recharge on the booth

Havoc "pardon me.femme's have always been a little bit too wily[is that how it's spelt? for me.but yeah.more or less."

Havoc notices the mech's conked out. "stimulating conversation,isn't this." he folds his arms over his chasis.might as well recharge lightly and wait for sunshine here to wake up.

Barricade looks up and shakes the fog from his processor "Viper?" he asks quietly looking around realizing he's not with her

Viperstrike roars into the bar, transfomring as she does; gracefully starightening up and striding for the Bar," Sweet High-Grade drone, now." demanding tone makes teh fritzing dorid hop too and get her the cube. So preoccupied with getting rid of her craving she misses Cade as she sighs happily and sips her cube.

Barricade looks up groggy "viper?

Barricade sits next to his large stack of empty cubes from getting hammered

Viperstrike turns and blinks," Cade?" takes a closer look at him, and getting a few more of the cubes balances them as she moves to Cade's booth and settles next to him," Why did you get over energized?"

Barricade " I was worried" Shakes a hand "I'm ok.."

Viperstrike sips at her cube and looks up at him," you sure?"

Barricade shakes his hand again "yeah I'm fine.." near falls off the booth "Fine.. yeah.."

Viperstrike snags him," Hey now darling. Careful." presses closer, willing to act as a prop if it kept him in the booth," You're obviosuly not fine."

Barricade shakes his head "you are not fine ..you should be resting.."

Viperstrike holds up her cube," I had a craving for sweet energon, and your room is bare and mine didn't have the right kind. Hence I came to the bar." sips at said cube, finishes it and starts another," Besides, any more rest right away will drive me crazy.\"

Barricade nods "don't tell starscream you saw me like this." He looks up to her and smiles quietly trying to come out of this

Viperstrike points a claw at him," I won't tell him, but you're going to have to put up with my pestering on why you did it." stops pointing to breifly rub her chest, while taking occasional sips of her cube.

Barricade shakes his head "Havoc was annoying me...I had to drown him out with fuel.." he grabs a lower grade cube to try to flush his systems

Viperstrike ahhs," I see, he can be...persistent." looks at her cube, her spare hand traveling of its own accord to drape around Cade's waist as best it can. She's wondering if he regrets anything...

Barricade smiles at her evilly.."Slaggit ...I would like to see starscream do anything...the slagger...the glitch of a con..." Looks at her with quiet eyes.. "You need to see someone about this ...it's too important."

Viperstrike smiles wanely," Who would see me? I don't trust Decepticons and Autbots don't trust me currently." leans on him and sips her cube quietly.

Barricade pets her knee joint "We'll figure that out ..I'm just as confused as you are."

Viperstrike nods," Okay. I can handle this for now." lets out a shaky puff of air and sips her cube again, only to find it empty. She sets it aside and grabs the last cuhe she had to sip at.

Barricade nods "the high grade's leaving my system." he shakes his head.

Viperstrike grins," That's good, I'd hate to have to drag your heavy aft anywhere to get you to a safer spot."

Barricade smiles to her. "Thank you.."

Viperstrike shifts, jerkign ehr head up and stopping the nearly empty cube from slidign from her claws," Gah...tired again. So..." yawns," Frustrating..." leans against him enrtirely, pulling her legs and feet up to curl next to him more comftorably.

Barricade wraps and arm around her "Rest ...It's all you need do..your work can wait."

Viperstrike huffs," Mmm...kay." snuggles down and dozes off. The last thought she has it that Cade makes a surprsingly comfy surface to rest on, and a warm one too.

Barricade smiles and holds her not sure what he's feeling "rest my ...my...my beautiful one...dangerous ...venomous beautiful one."

Barricade pets her head

Barricade lifts her up and carries her as best he can without falling over into the back of the bar. He kicks open the door to the room they had shared days before and walks in setting her down on the berth quietly and scoots her to one side. He goes and locks the door and climbs up beside her pulling her small frame to his and falls into recharge next to her

Barricade is pulled out of his recharge rolling answering his comm. "Yes sir...soon...Everything will be ready." he closes the comm and turns back to his femme reaching up touching her cheek gently. He mutters "I'm a damn softy." Lays back and reaches up putting his hand over the hole she had made in his armor touching the small dent fondly falling back into recharge


End file.
